


CONSTELLATIONS

by MissWolfinger



Series: Undersell [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Play, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Knifeplay, Skele-hoes, Smut, UNDERSELL, dom reader, more tags to come, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWolfinger/pseuds/MissWolfinger
Summary: You're going to be back in Ebott City for a work conference and you make an appointment with your favourite company. Lucky for you there is a cute skeleton who has you a bit star-struck.





	1. Knife to Meet You

You _really_ had to remember to thank Sans the next time you see him. 

He had recommended that you should request Comet, another skeleton monster, over a year ago. And you probably would have, had you not ended up abruptly moving to another city after a promotion that came out of left field. You threw yourself into your new job and for a short while forgot about the itch deep inside you that was begging to be scratched. 

And once you remembered said itch, the pieces just never fell into place. For all your searching, networking and club attending, you could not find a company like the infamous Vaccumm in the city where you now laid your roots. Then men you met were nice enough, but not looking to explore that same things as you. The sex was fine. And often enough it was good. But it was never great. Never wowed you. Yes, you were more than capable of be the Dom they were looking for, but that’s where the road ended. 

The only club in the city that took its job seriously and wasn’t based in a sketchy bar was fun to be a part of, but it was very small and the workshops didn’t branch out into your preferred area of play. You had resigned yourself to patiently waiting and waiting, for the right partner to come along. 

The day your boss called the core staff into his office to apologetically deliver the news that the mandatory three-day engineering conference was going to be held in Ebott City, you could not contain your excitement. While your coworkers lamented the flights they would have to take and groaned about the inconvenience of traveling for work, you wasted no time calling Vaccumm to book an appointment.

You were surprised to learn Sans was no longer accepting most clients and that he could only be booked through some sort of point system. When you were transferred directly to his line he practically squealed in delight over your call and demanded you catch him up with everything that went on in the past year. After almost an hour of catching up (that man was a chatty-Cathy just as much as he was a giant flirt), he told you that if your heart was set on playing with him he’d happily make an exception. But given what you were looking to do he reiterated his previous feelings that one of his workers, Comet, would be a better fit. The one condition for requesting Comet was that both of you would have a video conference meeting beforehand to do introductions and discuss details of the appointment. 

It would seem this Comet gentleman was just as eager to meet as you were, as Sans got back to you that evening to inform that your meeting was scheduled for the very next day. The moment you laid eyes on Comet you were star struck. It wasn’t just the royal blue dress suit with a tie adorned with different constellations that caught your eye. Comet had broad shoulders, perfect posture, and had what looked like honest to goodness stardust freckles on his cheeks. Attraction was clearly not going to be an issue. 

Even better was his personality. Aside from being incredibly professional, he was polite, forthcoming, funny, and best of all, interested. He initiated talks about logistics and safety. He asked to hear about your past experiences with your intended play and shared his with you. He even offered for you to use his own supplies (if you were comfortable) so you could bypass any troubles with your checked luggage or awkward explanations with flight attendants. A gesture which could save you hundreds of dollars if airport security decided to be difficult that day and confiscate the items or if they lost your luggage. 

Comet even suggested the place for your appointment and gave you a visual tour of the space with his laptop. You were to be one of the lucky few to ever sleep with Vaccumm staff in their own home. His reasoning was solid too. It would be a comfortable and familiar place for him, decreasing some of the stress that may arise from a more intense session. And it was fully stocked with monster aftercare supplies. 

Before you parted from your meeting you asked Comet about his name; he explained that it was his nick-name. You suggested that he must love space, very hopeful about the answer given his name and tie. He did, in fact, have an affinity for the vast galaxies of this world and you noticed how the smile on his face grew wider with the starry topic change; how he became more animated. He was a space lover, just like you. This information got the wheels turning in your head and only made you more eager and excited for your rendezvous.

That’s when you realized not only did Sans read you like a book, he practically found you the sequel novel. 

Fast forward three weeks and multiple conversations with Comet and here you were. When you arrived at the provided address and texted him, Comet buzzed you into the condo and practically strutted out of the elevator as you approached it. Talk about timing. You were happy to see he wore casual loose clothing as you had asked. The real dressing up would take place later. What he wore beforehand was inconsequential and you and you didn’t want him to spend time fussing about it needlessly. 

You on the other hand held yourself to a high standard for the evening and it showed. Under your thick, red winter coat, you had donned a well-fitted dress suit that flared out slightly at the bottom. The fabric was a deep black which was adorned with bright coloured nebulas that were striking against the stark background. It was a piece you had giddily bought specifically for this encounter and it made you feel very confident. The rest of the ensemble was plain so the eye would be drawn upwards; black pants and a black belt. White handkerchiefs were tucked into the hem of your pants on either side of you. Your suit top was peeking out under your coat, giving Comet a little taste of the outfit, which by the look on his face he _really_ approved of. 

The ride up to the 11th floor was short. You would have been happy with a longer ride, to revel in the deep ache you felt between your legs that would have to go unattended for a little bit longer. You were pleasantly surprised to see that the sexual tension between the both of you, now that you were face to face, felt electric. Thick. Palpable. Always one for the delicious pay-off of a slow burn, you resisted taking from him what you wanted right off the bat - even if you craved it so thoroughly. You wanted to push him against the wall, loop your fingers in the space between his ribs. To demand the right to explore his mouth. To push your knee up into his pubic symphysis and grind against him. But you refrained. 

You had explained beforehand there would be no talking or touching until the encounter started. He was to fetch you from downstairs, take you to his home, remove your jacket, lead you to his bedroom and lastly, wait to be addressed; a set of rules that Comet happily agreed to and was dutifully obeying. 

A quick glance down told you just how much he was enjoying himself so far. It made you smile to see how quickly the handsome skeleton’s magic strained against his baggy pants and how he vigorously tapped his left foot as a distraction and way to expend some energy. Comet didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was practically undressing you with his eyes.

The doors parted and you silently followed Comet down the hall to his place; pushing down the urge to reach out and grab his shoulder, squeezing into the bone. If you were lucky he would cry out, allowing you the opportunity to punish him for not keeping silent. You’d move to face him, cupping his jaw in one hand and then forcing his head back. With better access to his neck vertebrae, you could lean down and….

The sound of a doorknob turning pulled you out of your back to reality. Comet was standing outside the door, with an outstretched arm signaling for you to enter. You tipped your head in thanks as you stepped through the threshold. Comet followed, closing the door behind him before gesturing for you to remove your coat. He was very mindful not to touch you as he took the garment and hung it up in the side closet. The final step was to lead you to his room. Comet walked past you and looked over his shoulder. He gave you a sly wink before continuing down the hall and walking into his bedroom. 

When you first saw Comet downstairs, he looked downright _thirsty._ But now his lecherous smile had turned to something giddier. His brow and cheekbones made his eyes appear to crinkle as he beamed up at you while walking back towards his bed. He knew he had done well and there was a definitive bounce in his step.

And you were indeed _very_ pleased with him so far. Everything up until this point had been a test. Your conversations beforehand were good and very revealing, but there really is no better research of a person than field research. You needed to know certain things before you began to play. Does he listen? Can he follow predetermined rules? Will he respect your authority, or is he a brat who wants to push you? To see just how much he can get away with? 

And if there is one thing that makes you hotter than the sun, it’s a partner’s obedience. 

You took a quick stock of your surroundings. All the walls but one were white; the anomaly being a navy blue. The floor and dresser space was tidy, unlike how you saw it in the video chat. He admitted to having a bit of a lazy streak when it came to cleaning (as told by the mounds of clothing on the floor and what could only be described as a glowing space vortex filled with rubbish and socks). Comet told you he would probably just stuff it all in his closet before your arrival and make his bed. This was perfectly acceptable to you. The nightstand by his bed had a black box and roll of red fabric on it which you assumed to be the tools he promised to provide. 

The room’s lighting was sufficiently bright, just like Comet had promised. You were very familiar with the look and feel of human flesh and could easily gauge the depth of your actions. You could flawlessly execute light, feathery strokes, and slow deeper lines. Bone, on the other hand, was new territory. You wanted to be able to clearly see what you were doing.

_That’s about enough playing coy with each other. _

“You’ve done well Comet. From here on in you are free to speak your mind as you wish,” you took a step towards him, “however I still want you to keep your hands to yourself.” You turned your attention to his nightstand a walked over to it. “I’m going to look over what you have here; get a feel for it. While I do that I want you to remove all your clothing and lay down on the bed. ”

“yes, miss.” Comet replied, his voice sounding soft and deep. You could certainly get used to hearing that. 

You heard the rustle of clothing behind you as you unrolled the red fabric to reveal a set of chrome-plated steel knives. You picked one up and began testing the weight of it in your hand as you moved it about your palm, holding it in different ways. Despite it not being your own set, it felt comfortable in your hands. You moved the blade to the edge of your outstretched finger to find out if the weight was balanced. You were pleasantly surprised. The handle wasn’t too bulky or heavy, so you’d get a good sense of how much pressure you were putting on the blade. You pulled out another knife, running it through the same tests when you felt the bed shift against your leg as Comet has positioned himself on the bed.

You began to hum a sweet tune, making a show out of keeping your attention off him. Which was difficult as you were eager to see what his solidified magic would look like. And if the magical garbage vortex in the corner was any indicator, it was sure to look beautiful. 

The blades passed your test and you were ready to explain the rules of how your little game was going to go. When you finally turned to face Comet, he was laying on his side, one hand propped under his head while he was lazily stroking his now erect cock with the other. You tried your best to keep a neutral expression at the sight of his cock, allowing yourself a slight smile despite your inner freak out at the marvel before you. 

It was magnificent dark blue, like the night sky with bright flecks of light weaved in. They looked like stars. A space dick. He had a space dick. Comet chuckled and you looked up.

“it sure is knife of you to request me. i’m glad you’re willing to take a stab at this. i must say though, i can’t wait for you to get to the point.” 

Your smile all but disappeared. _Puns?_

“Ok, you’ve lost talking privileges for the next 5 minutes.”

Comet laughed as he rolled onto his back cupping one hand against his mouth, an attempt to stifle his laughter. 

You cleared your throat before speaking. Comet quieted down and instantly gave you his full attention. “Lets’ be serious for a minute. I’m going to explain the rules of my little game. I will only say them once. Do you understand?”

Comet nodded. 

“Is your safe word ‘hydra’?”

Again comet nodded. 

“Good.” You began to crawl on the bed as a thought came to mind. You couldn’t help but smile. As you started straddling the starry skeleton you leaned down until your faces were almost touching. “You’ve been such a good boy so far. I expect you to fully _Comet_, to tonight’s game.”

Comet chocked back a laugh. He gave you an indignant look but was clearly pleased with your pun. 

You knew you were being a hypocrite. But that’s the perks of being in charge. You reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the smallest of the knives before sitting back up on your legs, marveling at the sight before you. 

This was going to be so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I hope you're as excited as I am for some Outertale love!
> 
> Let me know what you think, or who you want to see more of!


	2. A Game With no Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon, hold on tight  
Oh c'mon, hold on tight

It would seem your patience had finally paid off. All the lonely nights spent conjuring up the perfect partner in your mind’s eye, a willing soul to help dig the hole much deeper, had led you to this. This beautiful, magical, enthusiastic partner for a night. 

Comet’s gaze stayed focused on yours. Even as you fiddled with the small blade; twisting it around your fingers or flipping it up in the air then catching it, they stayed trained on you. You glanced downwards to his exposed cock, noticing the small bead of blue pre-come that formed on the tip and was now slowly sliding one side. 

“I’m going to carve a point into your bones. Each mark will make up a star in a constellation. The constellation will either read left to right or bottom to top. At that point you’re allowed to guess if you’re feeling confident, but I won’t expect an answer from you until I connect the cuts. Once I’ve done that you can answer. You have only one guess. If you correctly name the constellation you earn a point. If you are wrong, I earn a point. And trust me, sweetie, you do not want me to win this game. I will move your body as I see fit to make the marks and you will not fight me; I’m not in the mood to tame a brat. You’ll be blindfolded as well. Do you understand?”

Comet took a deep breath relaxing his body further into the bed and nodded. 

You flipped the blade around so the handle was facing outwards and ran the steel down the side of Comets face. “Do you have any questions for me? You’re allowed to speak.”

“what do i get when i win?”

_Mmm. Confidence; the sexiest of accessories. _

“Nothing elaborate. You’ll have earned the right to come tonight.”

Comet snorted, an unimpressed look crept into his features. “and if i lose i don’t? how uninspired.”

You reached out and cupped Comet’s chin, jerking it forcefully to the side before leaning in, your lips lingering just a hair above his mouth. “If you lose I’ll give you the slowest ruined orgasm of your life. I’ll bring you so close to the edge, I’ll push you so far along that you’ll believe you’re there, and then I’ll stop. I won’t even give you another look. I’ll pack up my things, and go. Oh, not before bringing myself to my own climax of course; I’ve come all this way and have paid you in full. It would be foolish to walk away empty-handed.”

“you wouldn’t dare.” Comet challenged. 

“Test me then, Comet. Answer wrong and throw the game. Either way, I get what I want. Any more question or can we begin?”

“the floor is yours miss.”

_Excellent._

You rocked back on your knees and stretched your body upwards, attempting to allow for more circulation to flow before crawling further up Comet’s body and settling in on your legs as you set the knife down beside you. You traced a finger along his lower jaw, letting your finger nail firmly scratch into the bone. “First thing’s first; I need you to warm up my fingers before I work.”

Comet understood your implications and dutifully opened his mouth for you to slip a finger inside. He lavished each digit like it was nectar and he was dying of thirst. He gave languid slow licks, hard sucks and soft bites. Some fingers he lightly kissed, other he took as far back into his mouth as he could reach. 

Once you were satisfied with his work you leaned over to his nightstand and pulled out a small length of black silk ribbon. He arched his neck upwards so you could wrap the fabric around his eyes and tie it off behind his head. He settled back once you were done. A faint dusting of dark blue magic had begun to form on his cheekbones and the white freckles popped against his magic. 

_He looks like a work of art._

“How many fingers am I holding up?

“thirteen?”

“Good. Alright, Comet. I’m going to start off with an easy one. Are you ready?”

“i’ve been ready since the first time i talked to you, miss.” 

That made you smile. Now that he was blindfolded you were free to unabashedly stare at his body for a moment. There was a deep, muted grey slash, a scar perhaps, from the top of his right clavicle down to his lower left ribs. It must have been an old wound. The rest of his bones looked pristine, with only a few small nicks here and there. Nothing that looked, as bad as it was to say, as horrific as that the one scar.

You picked up the knife and carefully dug the point into one of his right ribs at a 45-degree angle, before gently scraping it upwards and off the bone. Comet hissed as the knife made contact with his bone and dug his phalanges into the bedsheets. The smile on his face was strained, but you could tell it was out of concentration rather than dissatisfaction. Upon inspecting the cut, you could see a very faint glow of dark blue magic pooling where the knife had been. 

“Comet?”

“yes miss?”

“The magic that’s forming where I cut you, is that healing magic?”

“no, healing magic is green. that’s… how do i put it? it’s my bodies reaction to damage. i’d say it’s akin to the bruises that form on your skin after something bumps you.”

“That makes sense.” You went in for a closer look and saw the cut, while small, was oozing a tiny amount of a greyish liquid. 

_The skeleton equivalent of blood? Marrow? Doesn’t matter. I’m getting distracted. _

You took a deep breath and proceed to focus on the remaining cuts. The next mark was made below the first, on a lower rib. When you moved on to the third star, which was etched into his sternum over the faded scar, you heard the sharp intake of air before he cried out. Comet bucked his hips upwards and his posture went rigid. His grin was tight and he turned his head to the side, digging it further into the pillows.

You pulled the knife back and waited for any immediate feedback from Comet; half expecting to hear a safe word at that reaction.

_Note to self, the scar might be sensitive. _

You were about to ask if he was ok when he voiced his own question.

“why did you stop?”

“I wanted to make sure you were alright. Is it your sternum or your scar that’s sensitive?”

“both? maybe? please miss, you can keep going.” 

_Lovely._

Instead of replying you etched the fourth star below the mark in his sternum, and a final mark above the previous onto his ribs. The next step was to lightly connect the stars together, which created a double-u shape across his body. The lines were cut with very light pressure and were barely noticeable on his bones due to the sharpness of the blade. 

Comet moaned when the knife crossed his scar again. The first constellation was done, and the sight was stunning. It looked like you had painted the constellation on his chest with glowing blue paint. The shimmering magic that was pooling along and connecting the cuts was striking against the white of his bones. You wondered how it would look in the dark.

“Your guess?”

“cassiopeia.” 

“And point one goes to you. How was that sweetie?”

“gotta say, it felt outta this world.”

You glared at him even though he couldn’t see you, and chose to ignore the pun. “Let’s do something a little more challenging this time, ok?”

You moved over top of his body and off the bed and knelt on the mattress by his legs. Now having a feel for how hard you can cut and how his bones reacted to the blade you were beginning to really enjoy yourself. The first star was etched below his left knee; into the fibula. Comet giggled as he jerked his leg to the side. 

“A bit ticklish, are we?” You mused as the next mark was made above that one, into his femur. 

“guess so.”

The third star was made into his pelvis. Comet cursed as you pressed the knife just a tiny bit deeper than you had been. 

“Too much?”

“fuck, please tell me that constellation has a cluster of stars in the general vicinity of that one?” 

“Sorry to disappoint you. There’s just one more, riiiight,” you drew out the word and centered the knife above his pelvis were the next star would be before pressing the point straight down, “here.”

“ahhh!” Comet bucked his hips again, deepening the impact with the knife. “stars, that feels so good.”

He continued his squirming as you placed the remaining three stars down his right leg; into his tibia and femur respectively. You stood up and placed your free hand down on his leg to firmly hold him in place while you began to trace the constellation out. Once you ran the connecting cut from his femur to his pelvis he shouted out his answer. His voice was strained.

“gemini! it’s gemini!”

“Very good sweetie, but I think I want to finish drawing this one out.” There was no way you were missing out on the chance to see more constellations glowing on his body. You resumed the knife’s trajectory down to his other leg. Comet whined the whole time; his mouth hanging open. 

Afterward you stood up and walked to the end of the bed, moving the knife around in your hand, carefully holding onto the blade before running the handle up and down the length of one foot, while you licked up the arch of the other. 

Comet curled his toes at the attention and snorted. “i’d say you’re having a _toe-t._”

You cut him off before he could finish. “No.” You nipped at his big toe, biting down a little harder for good measure. “No more puns, do I make myself clear?” 

Comet winced. “yes miss.”

“Alright, turnover.”

Comet rolled on to his side before centering himself on the bed and laying down. You crawled up his back and encouraged him to move his arms by his head, allowing you room to straddle more of his upper body. With your free hand, you gently massaged his skull, paying special attention to where it fused with the neck vertebrae.

You could feel Comet’s chest rumble against your legs as he purred at the attention. His skull was the one place he mentioned being hesitant about you cutting, but he didn’t flat out refuse. As such, you had a small constellation in mind for this area. 

You gently patted his head. “Four stars sweetie. Do you want to give it a try?”

Comet’s posture tightened as he held his breath. Patiently you waited for an answer. You were in no rush, nor would you be disappointed if he refused. While you loved to push your partner’s limits and craved control, you had a deep respect for just how much power they wielded to allowed themselves to relinquish that control to you. That power, you would never take away. 

Comet let out a deep, long sigh before nodding his head. “yes miss. i trust you.”

You pulled one end of the silky blindfold, loosening the knot until each strand fell on either side of his skull. You were careful to press lighter than you had been previously, allowing the weight of the knife to do most of the work. Comet remained still the entire time. You went much slower with this attempt, and after each mark was made you kissed the newly nicked spot. 

By the time the fourth star was placed, making a sort of off diamond shape, Comet guessed immediately before you had the chance to connect the marks. 

“scutum. that’s my guess.” 

You hummed at his response. _Pity._ “The constellation is actually Corvus. Good guess though sweetie. The point goes to me.” 

Comet groaned into the pillow. “that is completely unfair. they are both so similar.”

“Unfair? Are you insinuating that I cheated you? Really Comet, why would I spend so much time making up the rules if I was just going to break them?” You leaned forward to give the top of his skull another peck before retying the blindfold. “Cheer up. You’re still winning two to one.” You offer as you move back down his body until you’re straddling his hips. 

With nineteen stars in this next constellation, you needed a lot of room. Starting at the bottom you cut two marks on either of his floating ribs; Comet whined loudly with each cut of the knife. 

_Now wouldn’t that just make a lovely ringtone?_ The thought made you snicker. 

Comet turned his head towards you. Not that he could see anyways, the blindfold was still tightly in place.

“what’s so funny, huh? are you laughing at me? you mean to tell me you get off on this shit? oh miss, you are one sick, twisted human bei- ahh!” Comet cried out as you pinched down on his ilium, making sure to dig in your nails. “fucking hell, that hurts, you know that?”

“Oh, yes Comet, I am vaguely aware. Do you know you can be such a brat?”

Comet’s response was mumbled. “…i’m vaguely aware.”

It took real effort on your part to stifle your laughter. You proceeded to cut three more marks in a horizontal line upwards. On impulse, you decided to lick a line across the cuts you just made. Comet sucked in a deep breath, but the noises he made as he let it out led you to believe he was very much in favour of your actions. 

To your surprise, your tongue felt like you had just licked pop rocks, which was the only pleasant part. Whatever it was you were tasting, magic, marrow; held the slightly sickening metallic taste of calcium.

_Honestly though, it’s no worse than blood._

You continued to carefully mark out the body of the constellation with two arms veering off. The process of connecting the stars took time, and you varied the depth with each new line and speed in which you drew them. 

_Stars help me, he is so beautiful._

Comet’s whole back was now faintly glowing blue form the reflection of his magic, and a small part of you was dying to take a picture. You instead tried to commit the view to memory. This particular constellation took up the entirety of his back and was the best looking one yet. You didn’t miss how Comet’s breathing had become more and more laboured as the game went on. Sweat had begun to form on his bones and his shoulders were tense. 

It seemed it might be time to move things along. Truthfully you could do this all night; you wanted to mark him until his whole body glowed like a nebula, but it was obvious the strain it was putting on his body to have his magic react to and pool in so many cuts. 

“Last point sweetie. You get it right, you win. Get it wrong and we have a tie-breaker.”

Weakly, Comet answered. “orion.” 

Instead of confirming or denying you moved off his back and stood at the side of the bed, removing his blindfold. When he moved to look up at you, you leaned down kissed him. It was a soft kiss at first but grew deeper when Comet formed his tongue to play with yours. 

When you finally pulled back you noticed just how flush his face was with magic. His eyes were half-lidded and his breathing was heavy. Comet had warned you that due to his painfully low HP this kind of play would take a huge toll on his body very quickly. He said he could build up a magic buffer for his health, but even that would eventually get depleted before too long. 

Yes. It was time to stop.

“Orion was indeed the correct answer. Congratulations.” You sat up and reached into the box that had the blindfold and pulled out a piece of monster candy. “Open up sweetie.”

Comet leaned forward as you placed the sweet in his mouth and began to chew the candy.

“Better?”

Comet only gave you a lazy nod. 

You stood up and pulled out one of the white towels that were tucked into your belt and began to wipe the sweat off his brow. Comet nuzzled into your touch. Next was his back. You wiped down his ribs, being extra cognizant of where you had etched in the constellation and gave his ribs a few kisses for good measure. 

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“yup. just now.”

You rolled your eyes as you moved the cloth to wiped down his legs and pelvis, “accidentally” brushing your hand along the length of his cock. Comet grinned at the contact.

“Is it hard, keeping your cock formed like that?’

Comet snickered at your unintentional pun. “like i said, unfair. you get to sit there and make all the puns you want while i have no outlet to express myself and get in trouble if i try.”

“Just answer the question.”

“extremely. but i’m a bit of a show-off.” 

“I was surprised you even formed it at all.” 

“in all _sirius_ness, i wanted to see the look on your face.”

You sighed but continued to work, wiping his chest, paying special attention to his scar. He hummed at the contact. “I’ve seen plenty of dicks before yours, Comet.”

“yeah, but i’ll bet you none looked as good as mine.”

You laughed. “This is true. Alright Comet, are you ready for your prize?”

His expression grew concerned and he looked down at his cock. “ahh, in all honesty, i don’t think i have much left in me.”

You thought for a moment. “Want to try going until your magic fizzles out or you come? Or would that be too uncomfortable?” 

Comet stretched his arms above his head and sighed. “if you don’t mind a potential disappearing act, then ya, i’m good to go. but full disclaimer here, i’m not functioning at my peak performance. monster candy or not. even superficial damage takes a lot out of me.”

“Shhh. Relax, you won sweetie. Let me do the work.” 

“was it even possible to have a loser in that game?”

“That’s a matter of perspective. “

After you set aside the cloth you laid down in the bed beside him, planting chaste kisses on his clavicle. Comet moved back on his side and captured your mouth in a soft, tired kiss. You then reached your hand up to his chest and traced the outline of his scar. 

You expected a big reaction, considering when you touched his scar earlier, but you didn’t expect him to flat out whimper at the touch and pull you into a tight embrace. Not that you were complaining. 

Reluctantly, you broke the kiss. “You make such lovely sounds. I regret that I might leave here tonight without hearing every, last one of them.” You moved your hand down and focused your attention on Comet’s cock. While normally you wanted the men you slept with to understand who called the shots and you gripped them _much_ firmer than their self-exploratory years could have prepared them for, the pressure you used now was softer. Your strokes were painfully slow, giving his cock the slightest squeeze on the downward pass as your hand would graze his pelvis. At some point Comet had begun panting, his hips thrusting in tandem with your hand. He clung desperately to your body as you worked him closer and closer to the fringe of his ecstasy. 

“i’m so close, but i don’t know if i can make it.” Comet dug his phalanges into your back and you took that as a sign to quicken the pace, lest his magic disappear on you. 

“You will sweetie. I know you can. Do it for me. You’ll make me very happy. Come on Comet, give me what I want. Do it.” Your rambling of sweet-nothings tipped Comet over the edge and you felt his warm magic spurt in your hand and on your wrist. Comet whined loudly, his whole body shaking as you continued to talk him through his climax. “Yes, that’s it. Thank you so much, sweetie. I’m so proud of you. Give me every, last, drop.”

It wasn’t until Comet’s grip of your dress shirt went slack and he slumped his body into the bed that you attempted to pull yourself away from him; using the second cloth tucked into your belt to clean off your hand and some of his ribs. 

Once you were satisfied you crawled behind him on the bed and held him in a tight embrace; the two of you laying silently together and enjoying the sound of each other’s breathing. 

It was Comet who eventually broke the silence. “thank you for requesting me.”

You snorted, “Thank _you_ for saying yes.”

“so…. did this experience rocket your world?”

“No.”

“aww, saturn that frown upside down.” 

“Please stop.”

“sorry, do these puns, _star_tle you?”

“I didn’t pay for this!”

“come on! stop neptuing me out!”

“Can you _shut_tle the hell up Comet?”

“careful miss, or you might make me over the moon for you.”

You groaned loudly, playfully shoving your hands on his back to push him away. Comet continued to throw puns your way like it was going out of style. Which it really should be. 

“you sure know how to make a guy feel, supernova.”

_Nooooooo._

Yeah, you _really_ had to remember to tell Sans off the next time you see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed Comet's time to shine!
> 
> There are still so many skeletons left to give some love to and I'm looking forward to learning more about these boys. Like who has what kinks? 
> 
> I haven't the foggiest idea, guess we'll find out together!
> 
> Are there any _activities_ you lovely readers would like to see portrayed?


End file.
